Sunset Shimmer x Twilight Sparkle
by BiStoryWriter01
Summary: Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle begins to develop feelings for one another, will they end up with different paths? Will they be judged by their friends? Will they begin the start of something new?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Twilight... do you have a second?" Sunset Shimmer asks.

"Of course! Oh, and do you mind me putting Spikes treats here, we might stay in Canterlot for a while... if that's okay with you."

"No problem Twilight, you probably just want a little vacation because... you know... 'Princess of Friendship' and the work."

"The work isn't what has me here, I just miss everyone here, even if literally in Equestria its all the same... but there isn't two of you, I'm really glad you are letting me stay here, I've really missed you." Twilight starts to say with a giggle.

"Y-yeah? I-I've missed you t-too." Sunset Shimmer begins to blush with happiness.

Sunset Shimmer's blush begins to intensify the more they kept talking. She couldn't stop staring at Twilight's purple soft hair that streaks with pink, the way her lips were in sync, how her gleaming eyes would gently meet with her own. The more Sunset though about it, the more she began to feel her heart pumping out of her chest.

"Are you okay Sunset Shimmer? Your entire face is red... are you sick or do you have a fever?" Twilight begins to worry a bit.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay, I'm just a bit excited that you are here." Sunset Shimmer begins to giggle with slight embarrassment.

"Oh okay! I was getting a little panicked, you know me."

Twilight reaches for Sunset Shimmer's hand and to her surprise how extremely warm they were when both became in contact.

"Wow... you must be really excited, your hand is so... warm and..." Twilight begins to zone out before she says "soft."

"Annnd...?" Sunset begins to become confused.

"Oh nothing, I was speaking my mind... it's just your hands are really warm annnnnd... soft haha." Twilight begins to glow heat and starts to have a light blush surrounding her cheeks.

Right before Sunset Shimmer were to say anything, Spike and Rarity become present as to Spike's orders.

"Hey, Twilight!" Spike enters with Rarity

"GAH! Spike! You scared me to death." Twilight screamed.

"So is it okay I can spend the day with Rarity, she's totally okay with it and I agreed that I'd be her fashion dog, exciting isn't it." Spike's tail begins to move left to right in a fast motion.

"Oh Twilight my dear, he's going to be my hero with all the dog designs I have started to make, so can her please spend the day with me?" Rarity begins to beg.

"Of course! It would leave Sunset and me to talk about the Equestrian world. Just be safe Spike!"

Rarity glances at Sunset Shimmer with her flushed face having the sense to know what may happen.

"Thank you Twilight! You two have fun!" Rarity begins to walk out with spike.

Sunset Shimmer and Twilight begin to talk about their stories in Equestria, how Princess Celestia selected Twilight to become 'Princess of Friendship'.

"So, do the other girls know that you are here Twilight?" Sunset Shimmer asks in curiosity.

"I honestly don't know, Rarity saw me so she probably spread the news... unless she's too busy with dressing Spike haha."

Twilight moves her hand for her to be comfortable until she places it on Sunset Shimmers hand. They both glanced at each other and both glow a bright red of embarrassment.

"I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to do t-that." Twilight begins to glow even more.

"No, no it's okay."

"I need to tell you something." Both say in sync.

"You go first Sunset, mine's stupid anyways..." Twilight begins to feel embarrassed.

"Okay... mine's really stupid too, I prefer to hear you than me but okay."

"Twilight... I really like you, more than just a friend, I like you, like you.


	2. Chapter 2

"Twilight... I really like you, more than just friends, I like you, like you."

Twilight couldn't believe anything she just heard from Sunset Shimmer. Her heart couldn't have beat any louder, any harder. She couldn't think right, all she knew is that she liked her too. She didn't know what to say.

"Oh... really!?" Twilight said in reaction.

"Yes, I'm so sorry I probably made things awkward between us." Sunset begins to apologize.

"No you didn't, I'm just so...shocked."

"See!? I made you feel this weird emotion of awkwardness and isola-"

Twilight interrupts Sunset Shimmer and pulled her in for a kiss.

"What do you think?" Twilight asks with embarrassment.

In response, Sunset Shimmer went in for a kiss, only this time it started to get deeper. Her teeth sunk into her lips letting Twilight let out a soft moan. She started to bite her lip and begins using her tongue into Twilight's mouth. She can hear the breathing deepen and getting heavier. In her surprise, she felt Twilight's fingers trace lower down her waist.

"Ah, Twilight, I didn't know you were bi."

"Me either, I've only liked you for the longest while."

Sunset begins to carry Twilight to her bed, laying her body down. She starts using her fingertips to drag around her toned stomach. Sunset Shimmer begins to bite on Twilight's neck as she starts to climb on top of her.

"Tha- mmm feels really good, bite harder Sunset." Twilight whispers as placing her hands on Sunset Shimmer's head.

"You really love me biting on your neck, maybe I should give you a hickey." Sunset Shimmer begins to bite harder.

"Yess!"

After a few seconds, red mixed with blue blotches began to surround Twilight's light purple skin. Twilight threw herself in Sunset Shimmer's arms to hug and cuddle.

"I really really like you Sunset, I like you more than a friend as well."

"I won't hurt you Twilight, I won't."

The two girls kept cuddling and talking about how much they were really relieved on how long they both liked each other so much. Both of them glow a bright red heat that they both notice on each other.

"Hey Twilight, when did you start crushing on me though?"

"Oh umm... around the time when the fall formal started, I felt these feelings I didn't really want at the time. When I came back to Canterlot to defeat The Sirens, I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how. I was going to tell you when we were at Pinkie Pie's slumber party late at night." Twilight begins to ramble.

"That's why you called my name... it all makes sense." Sunset Shimmer realizes.

"Hey, didn't you bring Spike with you Twilight?"

"Shit! I forgot! I was having such a great time with you I forgot about Spike and Rarity!"

Little did they know Rarity was suspicious and clever enough to eavesdrop on their conversation about The Sirens. She's been outside Sunset Shimmer's house for a while.

"Oh my goodness gracious they're so cute!" Rarity mumbles to herself.

"What was that Rarity?" Spike asks with confusion.

"Oh nothing my darling, just how wonderful today went."

"Just a question... why have we been outside Sunset Shimmer's house and not entered?" Spike questions.

"Oh um..."

Rarity begins to look for an excuse that will not lead to spilling any of the conversations of their romance.

"Oh, so I can spend a little more time with you, my dear."

"That's smart!" Spike yells.

Spike yelled loud enough for Twilight and Sunset Shimmer to hear. They both open the front door and not to their surprise Spike and Rarity were there.

"Why didn't you guy's come inside when you arrived?" Twilight asked in suspicion.


End file.
